


no chips

by godsofchaos



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Bottom Ryan, M/M, Masturbating, Other, cheese whiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godsofchaos/pseuds/godsofchaos
Summary: i suck at summaries okay this is a failed attempt at portraying my thoughts that tend to get pretty odd sometimes
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Ryan Ross, Ryan Ross/Cheez Whiz
Kudos: 4





	no chips

**Author's Note:**

> well so that’s my first time writing any kind of smutty content so its probably shit af 
> 
> anyways enjoy :DD
> 
> also its gross

Ryan was sitting by the table in his room. He was trying to occupy himself somehow as he had nothing to do and no one to talk to. He’s already finished watching all the TV shows he found at least somehow interesting and was left feeling lowkey thirsty for his boyfriend, who has lately been busy and had no time for Ryan. Although he promised he’ll make it up to Ry when he’s back, he wasn’t here when Ryan was ready to literally beg for his cock. 

His desk was a mess. Along with a shit ton of different items, an opened jar of his favorite cheese dip sat there, with its lid nowhere to be seen. Ryan stared at it for a while, when a filthy thought crossed his mind. He blushed at it, and tried to force it out of his mind. Unsuccessfully though, that nasty idea turned into a daydream. Ryan felt his member rise with need. He was hard because of cheese whiz. The more he thought about what he was going to do, the more his cock twitched impatiently. 

Ryan took the jar of cheese whiz in his hand and brought it closer to his sitting frame, setting it just on the edge of his desk. He slowly unzipped his pants, letting his length free. It immediately sprung up, leaking with precome. Ryan took his member in his right hand and started stroking himself slowly. He dipped two fingers of his left hand in the cheese, and brought them to his throbbing hole. He pushed them in, filling his pleading ass, and started moving them inside, satifying his tight and wet hole. He kept moving his fingers in sync with his other hand he caressed his length with. Ryan couldn’t stop little moans spilling from his perfect wet lips, and as he pushed in another finger, he let out a groan of satisfaction. He was close, and he started moving his hands faster. With the final stroke he came with a long, high pitched moan. Ryan’s cum covered his desk and his hand, his hole clenched around his fingers as he pulled them out, leaving a trail of cheese dip on his chair. He felt tired and almost complete. Ryan wished his boyfriend Brendon was here to fuck him or at least enjoy this pretty odd one of a show. 

Despite his tiredness, he rose from his chair and went to the shower to clean up the mess he’s made. He tossed his stained and tousled shirt aside, stepping into the warm embrace of the cabin. Soft streaks covered his body, washing off all evidence of masturbating in a quite unusual way. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around his bottom, grabbed a spare one and went back to his room to wipe off his cum and spilled cheese dip. He never thought he’d ever do such a thing, but after all it was Brendon’s fault - he wasn’t there to give it to Ryan. 

**Author's Note:**

> constructive criticism is welcome,, also i know that’s a bad idea to fuck yourself with cheese but anything can happen in fanfics okay thanks for coming to my ted talk


End file.
